Seasonal/Early Summer 2015
Via the June 26th, 2015 Update Destroyer Oboro 提督。いよいよサマーシーズン到来ですね。第七駆逐隊、夏季演習準備、ばっちりです。 * Admiral. The summer season is finally here! Seventh Destroyer Division is fully prepared for the summer season practice! え？このカニですか？はい、元気です！ * Hm? This crab? Yes, she's doing well. 夏の戦い、いよいよですね！第七駆逐隊、夏は張り切って参ります。 * It's finally time for some summer battles! The Seventh Destroyer Division will give it our all. くっ……せっかくの水着が……。大丈夫、お風呂入れば治ります……た、多分……。 * Ah... I finally got to wear my swimsuit and this... It's alright, it'll fix if I take a bath... p-probably. Akebono 熱くなってきたから、確かにこの格好はすごしやすいけど…く、クソ提督！こっち見んな！ * It's gotten hot, so it is true that this outfit is a bit comfy but... D-Don't look this way, you shitty Admiral! だから、ジロジロ見るなって！このクソ提督！ * Like I said, don't stare you shitty Admiral! 触ったらマジ怒るから、あり得ないから！ * I'll seriously get angry if you touch me, so don't even think of it! の、覗くな！このクソ提督！も、もう！ * D-Don't peek! You shitty Admiral! G-Geez! Sazanami 夏、キタコレ！まだ早いって？いいの、いいの！早いくらいがいいんだって! * Summer's finally here! It's still early? Whatever! It's fine! A bit early is better, you know! え？　漣のこの水着、いいっしょいいっしょ？フフーン！もっと見てもいいよ？ * Hm? Sazanami's swimsuit is pretty good, ain't it? Hm-hmm! You can look more if you want! あ～もう！　せっかくの水着が台無しじゃん！　なえ～　漣はお風呂入ってくるから！ * Ah~ Geez! My swimsuit's all messed up! That's totally lame~ Sazanami's gonna take a bath! ** Netslang. Source: http://lineq.jp/q/1751521 Ushio 水着は…少し恥ずかしいです。あの…提督、もし駄目だったら言ってくださいね！ * Wearing a swimsuit is... a bit embarrassing. Um... Admiral, if this is no good, please tell me! あの……やはり、いつもの恰好に戻った方が、良いですよね……？あの……すいません！ * Um... It would be better if I went back to wearing my usual clothes, wouldn't it...? Um... Sorry! ひゃあっ！……あ……あの……びっくりしますから…… * Hiaa! ...Ah... um... that scares me so... すみません……あまり、こちらを見ないで…… * Sorry... don't, look this way so much.... Shiratsuyu 梅雨が明ければ夏だよね。海開きでは一番に泳ぎたいな。ね！ * When the rainy season's done, it's summer. I want to be the first one to swim when the beach opens. Yeah! うん！夏は夏で盛り上がらないと！提督も一緒に浜辺に行こうよ！にしししし。 * Right! Summer has its own excitements! Let's go to the beach together, Admiral! Ehehehehe. あ、これ？　いやぁ、浜辺での夏季特別演習に必要って……長門さんが。ちょっと早いけど…… * Ah, this? Nah, it's needed for some special summer training on the beach... Nagato-san said. It's a little early for this though... ええ？！　肌、焼けてる？　まじ？　しまった、オイル塗るの忘れてた...　やばい！ * Eh?! I got sunburnt? Seriously? Oh no, I forgot to apply the cream... Crap! だぁ～……いっちばんお気に入りの水着なのに……許すまじ……お風呂に直行だぁーっ! * Dah~ And that was my favourite swimsuit... Unforgivable... Straight to the baths I go! Shigure もうすぐ今年も夏が来るね。水着？ああ、去年のがあるから僕は大丈夫。 * Summer's closing in this year too. Swimsuit? Oh, I have last year's so I'm fine. Murasame そろそろ夏が来ちゃうね。新しい水着、新調したいな。一緒に選らんでくれる？ * The summer is around the corner. I want to get myself a new swimsuit. Want to help me pick one? 提督、どう？村雨の水着似合ってる？そう？いい感じいい感じ。 * Admiral, How is it? Does Murasame look good in this swimsuit? Really? Good, good. 村雨のちょっと良い水着見せてあげる。じゃん！提督どうかしらね？ * Murasame will show you some of her better swimsuits. Tada! How do I look, Admiral? やられてしまったわ……せっかくの水着だったのに……。ま、いいわ。お風呂してきますね。 * They got me... I just got to wear that swimsuit too... Well, that's alright. I'm going to take a bath. Yuudachi 少しずつ熱くなってきたっぽい。今年も夏来るっぽい！ * It gotten hotter bit by bit poi. Summer is coming this year too poi! Takanami 熱くなって来ましたね。もうすぐ夏かも。司令官は熱くないかもですか？ * It's gotten hot. Maybe it will be summer soon. Is Commander maybe not feeling hot? Kagerou Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Shiranui Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Fumizuki Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Maikaze Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Hatsukaze Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance* Light Cruiser Yura 提督さん。梅雨が終わると夏の気配、感じますね。ね？由良も水着…欲しいな。 * Admiral. You can feel the summer when the rainy season ends. Right? Yura would like... a new swimsuit too. Ooi Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Yuubari Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Katori Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Natori Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Heavy Cruiser Tone ああ～　熱くなってきたのじゃ。熱いのは苦手じゃ。筑摩。筑摩～！アイス…ラムネ… * Ugh... It's getting hot. I'm no good with heat. Chikuma. Chikuma~! Ice cream... Ramune... Chikuma 日差しが強くなってきたわ。お肌がピンチね。利根姉さんにも日焼け止めを塗ってあげなきゃ。利根姉さん？ * The sunshine has gotten stronger. It will be trouble for the skin. I should put on some sunscreen on Tone-neesan, too. Tone-neesan? Furutaka Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Kako Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Nachi Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Ashigara Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Suzuya Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Kumano Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Nachi Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Ashigara Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Battleship Fusou 山城？もうすぐ夏ね。扶桑型姉妹でたまにはどこかに行く？どこがいいかしら。 * Yamashiro? It's going to be summer soon. Do you want to go somewhere together? I wonder where would be nice. ** Changed to 'together' rather than 'Fusou-class sisters' for simplicity Yamashiro 姉さま。旅行の計画ですか？いいと思います！山城、姉さまと一緒ならどこでも…！ * Onee-sama, are you planning for a trip? I think it's a wonderful idea! Yamashiro is fine with anywhere as long as it's with you...! ** Sticking with onee-sama because it comes up more often untranslated than translated on Yamashiro's page. Light Carrier Shouhou 夏はこの格好だとちょうどいいんです、提督。冬は寒くないのかって？そ、そうですね。い、いいえ！大丈夫です！ * For summer, this clothing suits perfectly, Admiral. Isn't it cold during the winter you say? W, well. N-no! It's fine! Carrier Akagi あら、加賀さん。もうすぐ夏ね。え？新しい水着ですか。特に用意してないけれど… * Oh, Kaga-san. Summer is coming. Eh? A new swimsuit? I had not thought about preparing it... Kaga 夏はあまり好きではないわ。海？いってらっしゃい。 * I am not too fond of the summer. The sea? Have fun. Shoukaku 瑞鶴、新しい水着を買ったの？あら、いいわね。とても可愛いわ。え？私？私は去年のでいいわ。えっ、そう？そうかしら。 * Zuikaku, did you buy a new swimsuit? My, it is nice. It's very cute. Eh? Me? I'm fine with last year's. Wha, really? Do you think so? Zuikaku Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Submarine Ro-500 熱くなって来た。提督！提督も水着になるって。見たいって！ * It's gotten hot. Admiral! Admiral should a wear swimsuit too. I want to see it! Auxiliary Akitsushima おーい！もうすぐ夏が来るかも！大艇ちゃんと一緒に泳ぎに行かなきゃ。提督も行くでしょ？楽しみかも！ * Hey! It's maybe almost summer! I have to swimming with Taitei-chan! You're coming too right, Admiral? I might be looking forward to it! Akashi Note: Added during Friday, 3rd of July 2015 Maintenance * Grouped by Seiyuu Fujita Saki * Fusou, Yamashiro, Akagi Hayasaka Kozue * Oboro, Akebono, Sazanami, Ushio Iguchi Yuka * Tone, Chikuma, Kaga Kayano Ai * Ro-500 Komatsu Mikako * Akitsushima Kuno Misaki * Takanami Nomizu Iori * Shoukaku Taneda Risa * Shouhou Tanibe Yumi * Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Murasame, Yuudachi, Yura Contributors * Page comments * Wikia contributors